<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unattainable Dress Shirts by ValhallaKoala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965677">Unattainable Dress Shirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaKoala/pseuds/ValhallaKoala'>ValhallaKoala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Young Love is a Fickle Thing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Bullying, Confessions, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, Judgemental Family Member, Little bit of smooching at the beginning, School Dances, Sequel, Tagging sucks, There's probably more but I'm lazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:56:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaKoala/pseuds/ValhallaKoala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonni has never gone to a school dance, and she never will. That is, until she finds herself going to the Sophomore Semi-Formal with Marceline. But just as friends!</p><p>Right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Princess Bubblegum/Marceline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Young Love is a Fickle Thing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unattainable Dress Shirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, this is a sequel to my previous (and only) work, Cat Sweaters Carry Emotional Value. If you haven't read that, go read it! There's some stuff that won't make sense in here without context. I think. Anyway, please comment/leave kudos, I need to know if I'm writing shitty stories. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Bonni ran her fingers through Marceline’s thick, black hair. Her face was centimeters from Marceline’s, and she could make out each and every freckle painting Bonni’s nose and cheeks. Bonni bit her lip and looked at her through her eyelashes. A guttural sound escaped Marceline’s throat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bonni brought her face closer, her lips ever so slightly parted. Marceline couldn’t wait any longer and closed the distance and she was really doing it. She was kissing Bonni and her lips were as soft as she imagined, her tongue tracing Marceline’s bottom lip. Marceline moaned into the kiss and slid her hands under Bonni’s shirt to trace patterns on her soft stomach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They fell onto a bed-hers, Bonni’s, who’s to say?-and Bonni took her bottom lip between her teeth and pulled gently. She slid her hands underneath Marceline’s jeans-</em>
</p><p>Marceline woke with a start. A glance at the window told Marceline it was almost noon. Marceline’s face felt hot, and her legs were tangled among her blankets. Marceline groaned and felt between her legs to confirm her suspicions. Yep, her underwear was wet and sticky. That was the third time this week she had had a dream like that. <em>God, I’m such a pervert</em>, she thought. She took off her damp underwear and kicked the sheets off of her bed. She lay there in her bed for a few minutes, trying to cool down. She took her t-shirt off as well and lay naked in her bed for what felt like hours. The breeze from the window caressing her bare skin was a welcome relief.</p><p>She was disturbed by a knock at her door. She panicked and grabbed the blanket from the floor, covering herself. Simon’s voice reached her through the door. “Marcy? Are you awake? Your friend Bonni’s here to see you. Its-” he paused- “11:27. Should I send her in here?” Speak of the devil. <em>No</em>, Marceline thought. <em>She’s too sweet to be the devil</em>. Then Marceline remembered what Simon had asked her and hurriedly replied.</p><p>“NO! No, don’t send her in, I’ll be down in a second. Just putting clothes on!,” she said, racing to her dresser to find a fresh pair of underwear.</p><p>“Oh, ok. I’ll tell her,” Simon replied. “I’m making waffles as well, if you’re interested. I was beginning to worry I’d have to eat them all myself.”</p><p>“Oh, awesome! Be right there,” Marceline replied halfway through tugging her no smoking t-shirt on. (Simon had bought it for her birthday last year because she complained every time she smelled cigarettes) She heard Simon’s footsteps retreating down the stairs. After hurriedly running a brush through her hair and stepping into a pair of jorts (homemade, of course), she ran downstairs into the kitchen.</p><p>Bonni sat at the table chatting with Simon, who stood by the waffle iron. He wore his apron that read ‘Mr. Hot Stuff’. His late wife, Betty, wore a matching apron that read ‘Mrs. Hot Stuff’ that now hung on a hook in the kitchen. Marceline repeatedly asked him if it carried any bad memories and why he didn’t just get rid of it, to which Simon replied ‘Whether they’re good or bad, memories are important. If I get rid of everything that has to do with Betty because it makes me too sad, I’ll be even more sad because I’ll have nothing to remember her by.’ Which Marceline supposed made sense. She had never known Betty, anyway.</p><p>“Oh, Marceline! Hey!” Bonni greeted her from the table. “I heard you come downstairs. It was...kinda hard not to.” Marceline grinned sheepishly.</p><p>“I like waffles. And I was curious about why you came over,” Marceline explained. <em>I bet her underwear is pink, just like everything she wears</em>. Marceline bit her tongue. No filthy thoughts when the person you’re having filthy thoughts about is right in front of you. Bonni was wearing a cute yellow t-shirt with an orange unicorn wrapped around the torso, and a pair of short white shorts. <em>Very</em> short white shorts. Marceline found herself wishing that Bonni was standing up. She groaned internally. She was filthy minded, pure and simple.</p><p>“...but if you’re eating right now, we can go another time,” Bonni was saying. Marceline blinked.</p><p>“Sorry, what? I wasn’t listening,” Marceline said. Bonni rolled her eyes.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be surprised. I was asking if you wanted to come with me and Finn and Jake to the Diner to take advantage of their summer ice cream stand,” Bonni repeated. Marceline perked up at this. She looked at Simon hopefully.</p><p>“Can I, Simon? I’ll get a chicken sandwich or something, too, for food and stuff,” Marceline asked, flashing her best puppy dog eyes. Simon sighed.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I’ll put a waffle in the freezer for you,” Simon relented. Marceline threw her hands in the air.</p><p>“Yesss! Thanks Simon! Come on Bonni let's go!” Marceline said, tugging Bonni to the front door. Bonni let out a yelp of surprise before following Marceline. She slid on a pair of flip flops and ran out the door, Bonni in tow. Bonni uttered a quick goodbye before succumbing to Marceline’s insistent tugging.</p><p>Simon shook his head and looked at his watch. <em>6...7...8...</em> Marceline came back through the door, panting. <em>There it is</em>, Simon thought bemusedly. “Hey Simon, I forgot I don’t have any money.”</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Marceline and Bonni walked over to the mobile ice cream stand next to the restaurant. Marceline ordered a chicken sandwich, a side of fries, and strawberry ice cream, while Bonni ordered her usual cotton candy with rainbow sprinkles. Marceline looked at Bonni’s ice cream cone judgmentally. Bonni noticed and smiled shyly. “I’ve got a sweet tooth,” she said. Marceline shrugged and licked her own ice cream while they waited for her sandwich.</p><p>When they spotted Finn and Jake they were sitting on opposite sides of a picnic table, both holding heaping ice cream cones (chocolate for Jake, and what seemed to be mint chocolate chip for Finn) and arguing heatedly about superheroes. Bonni rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Dude, Iron Man is totally better! He built his own base and equipment, and he has, like, a character arc! At first all he wants to do is sleep with his secretary and stuff, but then he realizes that the weapons he manufactures are bad and then he wants to help people with his rockin’ suit,” Finn argued animatedly. He then swooped in to lick a huge amount of ice cream off his cone when he noticed it dripping.</p><p>“Nah, bro. Spiderman is better. He has cool powers but he also adds powers to his powers, and he’s only like 16. Plus he’s relatable ‘cause he’s a nerd. He feels more real because he has real problems, plus cool superpowers,” Jake retorted. He as well hurried to stop his ice cream from dripping down his hand.</p><p>Marceline joined the argument by way of greeting. “I’m afraid you’re both wrong. Batman is the coolest superhero of all time because he has a tragic backstory, his villains have actual depth, and Batman isn’t one of those superheroes that’s all like ‘I can carry the weight of the world on my shoulders and I’m gonna do everything all by myself!’ He knows he can’t do it all himself so he asks for help from Alfred and Commissioner Gordon. Plus Christian Bale is hot,” she announced triumphantly.</p><p>Bonni, sitting down next to Jake, sighed internally. Just another painful reminder of how straight Marceline was. It was fine though, Bonni was used to this kind of thing. After a while, she’d get over it. Marceline would find a nice boyfriend, and maybe she wouldn’t even have to know how gay Bonni was. She nodded. That was a good plan. She ate the last bit of her ice cream cone. Jake opened his mouth to argue with Marceline, then paused.</p><p>“Actually, you make many good points. I’m not gonna say Batman is better than Spiderman, but you make many good points,” he conceded. He took a big bite of his cone. Marceline nodded.</p><p>“Fair. Agree to disagree...but also agree partially,” she said, shaking Jake’s hand. Finn scoffed.</p><p>“You’re both wrong, Iron Man is the best. But I’m willing to drop it,” he said stubbornly. He finished off his ice cream with an inhumanly large bite. Jake rolled his eyes, before his face lit up.</p><p>“Hey, what are guys gonna do for the sophomore semi formal? It’s this Friday,” He nudged Bonni. “Thinking of asking anyone?” He waggled his eyebrows. Bonni scoffed.</p><p>“I’ve never gone to a school dance, and I never will. You know this,” she replied irritably. Marceline gaped at Bonni.</p><p>“Not even once? Like, with friends?” she asked incredulously. A faint blush stained Bonni’s cheeks.</p><p>“Well...yeah. I’m not a huge fan of large social gatherings. And I’ve never really been well liked at school...I just don’t like dances,” she muttered. Marceline softened.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I can relate. But at my old school, me and my best friend Keila would go to whatever dances were being held and just hang out by the snacks. Sometimes we would dance, but mostly we made it less a big school thing and more of a night to hang out, just us,” Marceline said, a faint smile on her face as she reminisced.</p><p>“Any plans for you, Marceline?” Jake asked. Marceline shook her head.</p><p>“You?” she asked. Jake nodded.</p><p>“I asked Lady to go with me and she said yes,” he replied, puffing his chest out a bit. Marceline knit her eyebrows.</p><p>“Remind me who Lady is?” she asked. Finn butted in.</p><p>“She’s that really tall Korean girl that loves rainbows! Jake is totally smitten,” Finn said, snickering. Jake turned red.</p><p>“I am not smitten! I just think she’s cool,” he said indignantly. Marceline quietly clapped her hands. “Well good on you for getting a date,” Marceline congratulated him. Jake smiled bashfully.</p><p>“Thanks, I’m pretty pumped,” he said. He lit up again. “Hey, you and Bonni should totally go to the dance together! Hang out, eat snacks, do whatever you socially inept people do. Who knows, anything can happen,” he suggested innocently. Bonni narrowed her eyes at him. Marceline blushed faintly.</p><p>“Yeah, that would be fun. If you want, y’know, you don’t have to come. But, uh, that would be fun. Yeah,” Marceline stammered. <em>Flawless execution</em>, she thought, kicking herself internally. Bonni looked at the table.</p><p>“I guess I could give it a try,” Bonni said softly. Marceline smiled.</p><p>“Awesome, that’ll be...cool,” Marceline said clumsily. Finn sighed. Bonni looked at him sympathetically.</p><p>“You know we’d all go as a group if middle schoolers were allowed, Finn,” she said soothingly. Finn nodded.</p><p>“I know, I know. I just wish I had more friends my age. Everyone in eighth grade either sucks or isn’t cool, aside from Susan and, like, Al. But even Al is hella lonely and just nerds out to rockets and cars and stuff,” he lamented. But then he brightened. “But I am lucky I have you guys. You’re pretty cool,” he said with a contagious smile. They made more small talk, but for the most part Marceline couldn’t wait until Friday.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Bonni had four whole days to prepare for the semi-formal, yet Friday night she was still deciding what to wear. She was deciding between two simple pink summer dresses. Most things she owned were pink, so she didn’t really have another color to choose from. This was how she liked it; decisions made her anxious. She sighed, looking at the two dresses. They were both pretty, of course, but she’d rather wear pants. Her Aunt Molly said girls didn’t wear pants to formal occasions, though. She didn’t even have a nice formal dress shirt even if she did wear pants. Aunt Molly didn’t believe that girls should wear dress shirts either, and who else was going to buy clothes for her? She sighed. Even if she had a dress shirt, Aunt Molly wouldn't let her wear it anywhere. Blocked at every turn. Still, a girl could dream.</p><p>She eventually decided on the longer one that went just past her knees. Showing off her legs made her uncomfortable, especially since all the girls she knew were starting to shave theirs. Aunt Molly had brought up the subject a few times, but Bonni had tactfully avoided it each time. She didn’t like the idea of a razor that close to her skin, and waxing was out of the question. Besides, she liked the feel of the hair on her legs. It was pleasantly fuzzy. <em>I wonder if Marceline shaves her legs? Would she want me to shave mine? What if I gross her out?</em> She shook her head and put on the dress. She tied a purple belt around her waist and put on her dark maroon boots. She looked at herself in the mirror. She hated what she saw. Why did she ever think this was a good outfit? The more she thought about how much she hated how she looked, the more flaws she paid attention to. Things that she was just noticing (the a big pimple next to her nose, her red roots that were starting to show), and things that she had always hated about herself (she was too pudgy, her front teeth were too big). She shut her eyes tightly against the suddenly oncoming tears. She lightly rubbed her eyes, not wanting them to be red or puffy, and took her phone out of her small handbag (her dress didn’t have pockets). The time was 7:47. Marceline said she’d be there to pick her up at 7:45. No freak out necessary. 2 minutes late? Just 120 seconds. Not a big deal. Bonni wasn’t cracking her knuckles (Aunt Molly insisted that she’d break her fingers if she kept it up) and she wasn’t typing out a text to Marceline asking when she’d be there. Because that was absurd.</p><p>Ok she was doing all of those things and she was totally freaking out! Maybe Marceline decided she didn’t want to go to the dance with Bonni and was already there with Finn and Jake? What if the dance was actually next Friday and she was all dressed up for nothing? What if Finn and Jake and Marceline were all playing some elaborate joke on her? <em>Ok, calm the bjork down</em>. Marceline was literally late by 2 minutes! No big deal. Bonni deleted the text and left her room to get a glass of water.</p><p>“Oh my goodness! You look lovely in that dress!” Aunt Molly cried. Bonni shut her eyes and breathed deeply before opening them and smiling.</p><p>“Thank you, Aunt Molly,” she said politely.</p><p>“It’s a shame you’re not going to the dance with a nice boy. You’re so pretty! Much prettier than I was at your age,” she commented. She just had to say something about boys. Bonni screamed internally.</p><p>“I just haven’t met a boy that I like yet, Aunt Molly,” she said cautiously. Molly chuckled.</p><p>“Well, be sure to keep your eyes peeled. I met your Uncle George in my junior year of high school,” Molly said almost dreamily. “He was such a sweetheart.” Bonni took advantage of the change of subject.</p><p>“Speaking of Uncle George, did his flight get delayed? I thought he was going to get an Uber home a few hours ago?” she asked. Molly sighed.</p><p>“Well, you know how finicky those planes can be. He called and said his flight was delayed 5 hours. 5 hours! Honestly, you’d think that airports would be on top of their scheduling. Anyway, he’ll be home by 10 o’clock tonight,” Molly explained. Bonni nodded. George was flying out to New York to meet with a potential business partner, Hunson something-or-other. Bonni wasn’t paying attention when George explained it. There was an awkward stretch of silence in which Bonni sipped from her glass of water and Molly hummed quietly. The sound of the doorbell nearly gave Bonni a heart attack.</p><p>“I’ll get it!” Bonni nearly shouted as she hurried for the door. The sight that greeted her left her breathless.</p><p>Marceline was wearing exactly what Bonni wished that she was wearing (except Bonni would wear pink, of course). A pair of black skinny jeans, a red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a pair of black slip-ons. Her hair was swept into a messy bun that looked ready to fall apart with the slightest movement, yet somehow didn’t. Bonni was jealous and starstruck at the same time.</p><p>Marceline was blushing faintly. “You look nice, Bonni,” she murmured.</p><p>“You look nice, too,” Bonni replied in the same soft tone. They made eye contact in a moment that lasted forever but at the same time ended far too soon.</p><p>Aunt Molly came to the door. She looked Marceline up and down with a faint look of disapproval.</p><p>“Marceline. You look...masculine,” she said. Bonni’s eyes widened. Sometimes she wanted to just slap Molly in the face. She looked at Marceline apologetically. Marceline winked at Bonni and grinned cheekily at Molly.</p><p>“Thank you, ma’am. That was what I was going for,” Marceline said. Molly looked Marceline up and down once more.</p><p>“Hmm. Yes. Well, have a lovely time you two,” she said in a clipped tone before ushering Bonni out the door. Bonni hardly noticed. Her cheeks were flushed; Marceline winking at her was about the sexiest thing she had ever witnessed. Not that she had witnessed very many sexy things. Marceline opened the door to Simon’s old rustbucket and gestured for Bonni to climb in first. Bonni murmured a faint thank-you and got in.</p><p>The ride to the school was filled with Simon telling some anecdote about a student in the archaeology class he taught. Marceline chuckled when appropriate, commented when she felt it necessary.</p><p>Bonni just looked at Marceline.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>“Well, have a good time girls! Text me when you need a ride, Marceline,” Simon said from the car. Marceline nodded and waved.</p><p>“Bye Simon!” she replied as she and Bonni climbed out of the car.</p><p>“Thanks for the ride,” Bonni added. Simon flashed them a thumbs-up before driving away. They stood outside the main entrance. Music echoed from the gymnasium and lights flashed through the windows. “Well...let’s go in, I guess,” Bonni said nervously. Marceline flashed her a reassuring smile. They entered the building and were met with a large number of students milling about the lobby. Some were showing their tickets to the teachers on duty, some were at the snack table, and some were merely conversing outside of the pounding bass and flashing lights of the gymnasium. Bonni immediately felt claustrophobic and anxiety took hold. She reached for Marceline’s hand and clutched it tightly before she could stop herself. Marceline looked at her and blushed faintly. Bonni’s mouth was suddenly dry. “I-I just don’t like crowds,” Bonni explained nervously. Marceline once again smiled reassuringly.</p><p>“That’s ok, I get it. If you want to leave at any time, that’s cool. I totally understand,” Marceline offered, not unkindly. Bonni immediately felt guilty.</p><p>“No, I’m ok. I want to stay,” she said with what she hoped looked like a confident smile. And besides, Marceline did make her feel at least a little at ease. Marceline nodded.</p><p>“Ok, but the offer still stands,” she replied. Bonni nodded gratefully. They walked over to the table at the front of the lobby. At it sat Ms. Chelona with a box of tickets. Marceline pulled out the two that she had bought earlier that week and handed them to Ms. Chelona.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ms. Chelona said warmly. “You two girls have a lovely time.” Marceline thanked the secretary and moved further into the crowd, Bonni still clinging to her hand like a lifeline. Suddenly, a voice called to them.</p><p>“Hey, you guys came! I totally thought you would bail!” Jake greeted them enthusiastically while making his way over to them, a tall Korean girl which Bonni could only assume was Lady in tow.</p><p>“Glad to see you have such faith in us,” Marceline said dryly. Jake gestured to the girl beside him.</p><p>“This is Lady,” he said to Bonni and Marceline. He then gestured to Bonni and Marceline. “And this is Bubblegum and Marceline,” he said, pointing to both of them respectively. Lady raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Bubblegum?” she asked Bonni. Bonni sighed.</p><p>“My real name is Bonnibel. Or Bonni. Jake just calls me Bubblegum because I blew a really big bubble <em>one time</em>,” she said, glaring at Jake. Lady smiled.</p><p>“Bonni, then. Nice to meet both of you,” she said cheerily.</p><p>“You too, Lady,” Marceline replied. Suddenly, Lady perked up.</p><p>“Oh my god! Jake, I love this song! We have to go dance!” she said excitedly, dragging Jake to the gymnasium. Jake looked back at Marceline and Bonni with an apologetic look.</p><p>“See you guys later!” he called. Marceline offered a wave before turning to Bonni.</p><p>“Lets go check out the snack table, huh?” she offered. Bonni nodded and they made their way over.</p><p>As the evening progressed, Bonni relaxed more and more. Neither of them had many friends save for each other (and Finn and Jake, but Jake was with his date and Finn was at home, most likely playing video games), but that had never mattered less. Bonni surprised herself with the fact that she was actually having a fairly good time. They spent their time people watching and discussing whatever seemed worth discussing. Bonni was grateful for how easy to talk to Marceline was. Maybe school dances weren’t as bad as she thought.</p><p>In the midst of reviewing the second <em>Ghostbusters</em> movie (They had discovered a while back that they shared a deep love for 80’s sci-fi) on a bench just outside the gym, Marceline frowned over Bonni’s shoulder. Bonni turned around and felt a surge of fear. Kurt King was strutting towards them with (of course) Toronto in tow.</p><p>“What this time?” Marceline muttered. Kurt stopped in front of them and looked at Marceline disgustedly.</p><p>“Nice outfit, dyke,” he spat. Marceline narrowed her eyes and stood up.</p><p>“Nice haircut, loser,” she retorted. Kurt briefly touched his hair and clenched his fists. His hair was very stupid, Bonni had to admit. Long and curled and obviously pumped with product. That didn’t mean Bonni didn’t want to get out of here as fast as possible. She was suddenly angry that Marceline always had to say <em>something</em>. What happened to the shy, quiet girl from freshman year? Bonni found herself missing that Marceline. She tugged on her friend’s arm.</p><p>“Can we just go?” she asked quietly. Marceline turned to her and shook her head, almost apologetically. Bonni felt tears well in her eyes. She blinked them away and looked around desperately for a teacher to intervene. Ms. Chelona had seemingly abandoned her post, and the other teacher on duty was completely absorbed in something on his phone. All the other teachers were in the gymnasium.</p><p>“You two are like a match made in Hell. A dyke and a Jew! Who woulda thunk?” he asked cruelly. Toronto laughed. Marceline’s face darkened.</p><p>“Leave us alone,” she said powerfully. Bonni thought Marceline was so unbelievably sexy right then, and then reminded herself that she shouldn’t think things like that about her best friend and that she didn’t even want Marceline to be having this conversation (if you could call it that) with Kurt in the first place. Bonni saw fear flicker across Kurt’s face, only to be replaced with anger.</p><p>“Make me,” he said tauntingly. Marceline raised a fist, and Bonni grabbed her arm in desperation. Marceline whirled on Bonni with fury in her eyes. Bonni instantly let go and backed away, frightened by the resolve in Marceline’s face. She felt tears on her face.</p><p>Marceline looked at the fear in Bonni’s eyes and hated herself instantly. She lowered her fist and her anger was replaced with remorse and compassion. She put her arms around Bonni’s shoulders and turned to Kurt hatefully. She seemed ready to say something, then turned away and walked out of the building, her arms around Bonni.</p><p>“That’s what I thought!” Kurt yelled at their retreating forms. Marceline flipped him off over her shoulder as they left the building.</p><p>They sat down on a bench outside of the main entrance. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Marceline kept her arm on Bonni’s shoulders, and Bonni found herself wishing that Marceline would leave it there forever.</p><p>For a while, the only sounds were of the music echoing from inside the school. Marceline finally spoke up. “I’m sorry Bonni. I don’t know what came over me. I guess I just didn’t want him to touch you like he did the day we met.” Bonni’s fingers went to her necklace. “You’re my best friend, Bonni,” she whispered. Bonni looked up at Marceline’s face. She could tell that Marceline was feeling a lot of feelings, but the one that Bonni could see most clearly was love. Bonni was shocked by how much Marceline truly cared about her, and even more shocked by the realization that she genuinely felt the same way.</p><p>“You’re my best friend too. I forgive you,” Bonni murmured, her eyes never leaving Marceline’s. They sat there like that for a few moments more until Marceline broke the silence yet again.</p><p>“Will you be my girlfriend?”</p><p>Bonni blinked a few times.</p><p>“What?” she asked incredulously.</p><p>Marceline’s face went from compassionate to horrified in a matter of seconds. “Oh, fuck. Did I just say that out loud?” she asked shakily. Bonni, too dazed to speak, nodded. Marceline looked away from Bonni, and she couldn’t help but miss Marceline’s eyes. She had been friends with Marceline for over a year, but still couldn’t decide what color they were. She thought they were green-ish, but they seemed to be ever-changing. “Oh, crap. I ruined everything, didn’t I? I just fucked everything up by opening my big stupid mouth-”</p><p>Bonni cut her off by hugging her tightly. “Yes. Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” She buried her face in Marceline’s soft, black hair. “I’m gay, Marceline. I’m so gay and I want to be your girlfriend so badly it hurts.”</p><p>Marceline chuckled nervously. “Whoah, really?” she asked cautiously. Bonni nodded and looked into Marceline’s eyes.</p><p>“Really really,” she confirmed, a giddy smile on her face. Marceline flushed. She brought her head closer until their foreheads were touching. Bonni’s heart started to overcompensate. Was she supposed to kiss Marceline now? She really liked Marceline, but she didn’t think she was ready for kissing yet. What if she was really bad and Marceline laughed? She knew that would never happen, but still. She was terrified.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Marceline whispered. Bonni shook her head slowly.</p><p>“Is it ok if we don’t do that?” she asked nervously. Marceline nodded without missing a beat.</p><p>“That’s fine. I’m happy with just this,” she assured Bonni. Bonni couldn’t help but feel guilty.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Marceline shook her head.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. I’m so incredibly happy right now. We could be sitting inside a dumpster, but I’d be the happiest girl on the planet because Bonnibel Blum is my girlfriend,” she said, all while softly stroking Bonni’s hair. Bonni rested her head on Marceline’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you,” she murmured. Marceline couldn’t stop smiling. They stayed that way for a bit longer.</p><p>“Hey Bonni?” Marceline asked, once again breaking the silence.</p><p>“Mhm?” Bonni replied, her eyes closed.</p><p>“I’m really happy you’re my girlfriend,” she said dreamily. Bonni smiled and kissed Marceline’s cheek.</p><p>“Me too,” she replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aunt Molly is obviously Aunt Lolly, Uncle George is Uncle Gumbald. I imagine Bonni wearing her outfit from 'The Real You' for the first part and her outfit from 'Nemesis' for the second part. Marceline's outfit for the dance isn't from the show, I made that up. I'm also thinking of writing a multi chapter sequel to this, but that'll take a while so don't hold your breath.  Again, please comment/leave kudos, and thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>